U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,496 issues May 30, 1989 discloses distributed fiber optic chemical sensors. Such a sensor comprises an optical fiber with a core and a cladding which is permeable. The cladding, or a coating on the cladding, includes a composition, the optical properties of which are altered in the presence of a material to be detected. The light (i.e. the wavelength of the intensity of the light) transmitted through the core of the fiber is a function of the change in optical properties caused by the interaction of the composition included in the permeable coating with the material to be detected. The change in optical properties may comprise (for example) a change in the index of refraction (or indices of refraction differential), or an increase or decrease in the optical absorbance of fluorescence of the composition.
The above-noted patent discloses materials, compositions, sensing parameters and examples of such sensors, all of which are useful in accordance with the principles of this invention. In addition, distributed fiber optic sensors for physical properties, such as temperature or pressure, can also be fabricated based on similar properties, e.g., temperature-induced or pressure-induced changes in the refractive index, optical absorbance, or fluorescence of a cladding or coating material applied to a light-guiding core.
Unfortunately, such optical fibers are characterized by spatial transients for transmitted light which causes the sensitivity of chemically or physically sensitive fibers to vary from point to point along the fiber. This is particularly true of multi-mode fibers with lossy (e.g. absorber-doped) coatings where light does not reach equilibrium for a considerable distance. Such a varying response is due to a spatial transient, associated with the existence of radiation modes, and strong attenuation of higher order bound modes. Accordingly, sensor response over the length of the fiber is not constant.